


Goldfish

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Death, Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Death References, F/M, Fish, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-16
Updated: 2007-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur tries a muggle tradition</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goldfish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100quills prompt "Swirl"

Arthur watched sadly as the water in the toilet swirled around and around, a small streak of orange spiraling closer to its doom. He wasn't sure, exactly, where the tradition came from, but he had often read of Muggle fathers having to flush their children's goldfish down the toilet, and so he was eager to try it himself.

Not that he was eager or pleased that Percy's goldfish had died. He had been suitably bereaved, as had Molly, but once it came time for Molly to take their youngest son back to Magical Menagerie; Arthur had quickly made his way to the toilet.

The water finished swirling, and Arthur stared at it for a few seconds longer, still unsure of the significance of the motions. Well, with Molly and Percy gone, perhaps he could do a little more research.


End file.
